wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Modern humans (Homo sapiens, primarily ssp. Homo sapiens sapiens) are the only extant members of Hominina clade (or human clade), a branch of the taxonomical tribe Hominini belonging to the family of great apes. They are characterized by erect posture and bipedal locomotion; manual dexterity and increased tool use, compared to other animals; and a general trend toward larger, more complex brainsand societies. In common usage, the word "human" generally refers to the only extant species of the genus Homo — anatomically and behaviorally modern Homo sapiens. In scientific terms, the meanings of "hominid" and "hominin" have changed during the recent decades with advances in the discovery and study of the fossil ancestors of modern humans. The previously clear boundary between humans and apes has blurred, resulting in now acknowledging the hominids as encompassing multiple species, and Homo and close relatives since the split from chimpanzees as the only hominins. There is also a distinction between anatomically modern humans and Archaic Homo sapiens, the earliest fossil members of the species. Grand Theft Auto Characters: Trevor Phillips Trevor Philips is a fictional character and one of the three lead protagonists of Grand Theft Auto V, a video game in the Grand Theft Auto series made by Rockstar Games. He appears as one of the three main protagonists, alongside Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton. He is played by actor Steven Ogg, who provided the voice and motion capture for the character. Rockstar based Trevor's appearance on Ogg's physical appearance, while his personality was inspired by Charles Bronson. Grand Theft Auto V co-writer Dan Houser described Trevor as purely driven by desire and resentment. To make players care for the character, the designers gave the character more emotions. Trevor is shown to truly care about people very close to him, despite his psychotic actions. Carl Johnson Carl "CJ" Johnson is a fictional character and the main playable protagonist from Rockstar North's Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, published by Rockstar Games. CJ is a member of the Grove Street Families, a gang located in Los Santos. While playing Grand Theft Auto, one controls the movements and actions of CJ as he proceeds through the storyline and finishes missions. Throughout the game, CJ slowly rises in prominence as he successfully completes increasingly difficult tasks. Tommy Vercetii Thomas "Tommy" Vercetti is a fictional character, the protagonist and playable character in the 2002 video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, a game in the Grand Theft Auto series. He is voiced by Ray Liotta.3 After being released from prison, Tommy agrees to take part in a deal for an old friend, in which he was ambushed. In an attempt to find the man who set up the ambush, Tommy rises through the ranks of the Vice City crime underworld. After murdering the man who set up the ambush, he becomes extremely powerful in the criminal world, and eventually becomes the kingpin of Vice City. Claude Claude is a fictional character and the main protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, a game in the Grand Theft Auto series by Rockstar Games. He also has a cameo appearance in the later game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Claude is a silent protagonist, and therefore has no voice actor. The game never disclosed Claude's name; it was later revealed in data files. Rockstar never had any specific inspiration when developing Claude. The designers preferred to base the character on a strong and silent killer. Niko Bellic Niko Bellic is a fictional character and the playable protagonist of Rockstar North's 2008 video game Grand Theft Auto IV, also featuring as a supporting character in its episodic content The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, all of which are published by Rockstar Games. In Grand Theft Auto IV, Niko Bellic is portrayed as a war veteran from Eastern Europe who moves to Liberty City, a fictional city based on New York City, to search for the man who betrayed his military unit many years ago, while also reuniting with his cousin after almost a decade. Eventually, in the video game Niko becomes entangled in a world of violence, crime and corruption as he moves up in the city step-by-step, earning work and payment, meeting new contacts and keeping himself from getting killed while searching for the traitor. Niko Bellic is voiced by Michael Hollick, who also provides some motion capture for the character, along with Sam Glen, Bas Rutten, Amir Perets and Mario D'Leon. Sub-protagonists from GTA # Toni Cipriani # Victor Vance # Johnny Klebitz # Luis Fernaldo Lopez # Franklin Clinton # Michael De Santa Started Humans # Mr. Moon # Stresscow Becheru # Prince Alexander, Duke of Södermanland # India Casiraghi Humans with occupation-less Tracey De Santa formerly Tracey Townley, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V. Humans with occupation as child # Tyler Armostrong # MihaiTheBOSS69 # Ahn Seo-hyun # LukeYTB # Junior Becheru